Serena visits Alola
by Amourshipper30
Summary: After Serena left Kalos and starts a new journey in Hoenn, she decided to visit Ash.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Wow! Hoenn is so great, this is the perfect region to start a new journey." Serena said as she walks around Petalburg City. But she's been thinking how Ash is doing..."Ash..." Then suddenly, she saw a big screen TV on a building and it shows a Pokemon contest. "So this is what a Pokemon contest looks like. It's like a Pokemon showcase but with performance battle." She explained. "Anyway, I have to go to Professor Birch's lab and get my new pokedex." When Serena gets into the lab, she introduced herself to professor Birch so he told her to wait so he can get her a new a pokedex. Then a girl came in the lab and saw Serena.

"Oh excuse me, my name is May and I'm from this city."

"Hi, my name is Serena and I'm from Vanville Town in the Kalos Region."

"Wow, I've never heard of that region before!" May said, surprised. Serena laughed and said she came here to get a new pokedex so she can start her new journey in Hoenn.

"So Serena, what kind of Pokemon trainer are you? May asked.

"I'm a Pokemon performer." Serena answered.

"What's a Pokemon performer and what they do?"

Serena then explained all the details.

"Woah, so it's kinda like a Pokemon contest!" May said.

"Yeah! But I kinda lost on the master class so I came her to start a new journey on becoming a top coordinator."

"I'm a Pokemon coordinator too but I both lost the grand festival on Hoenn and Jotho."

Professor Birch finally came back and gave Serena her new pokedex.

"So what are you doing here, May?" Professor Birch asked.

"I lost the grand festival on Jhoto so I came here to visit." May answered. Serena and May talk for a while and it turns out May and Serena learned that both of them traveled with Ash.

"So you traveled with Ash too, huh? So how's he like?" May asked.

"Well, he's working hard on becoming a better trainer and now, he lost the Kalos leauge and returned to Kanto." Serena answered. But suddenly, Serena turned her smile upside down...

"Hey is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine! Hehehehehe..." Serena laughed nervously.

"Hold on, do you have a crush on Ash?" May smirked.

"What? No!" Serena lied.

"With that reaction, of course you have a crush on him!" May laughed.

"MAY!"

"Hahaha, sorry!"

"But well, I do have a crush on him..."Serena admitted nervously.

"I KNEW IT! You too would make a great couple! So do you tell him how you feel? May asked with excitement.

"I didn't tell him. But I...I"

"But I?"

"I kissed him..."

The room turned into silence.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" May stood and shouted.

"I know, I'm a complete idiot ok! Now would you please shout your mouth!" Serena said as she tries to cover May's mouth.

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry. Is just that that's kinda suprising. So how did he react? Did he tell you something after that?"

"Well, he was shocked but the last words I heard from here are "Bye, Serena!"

"Well, that's Ash after all." May said with disappointment. After their conversation, Serena and May both leave on their separate ways. Before Serena leaves the city, she decided that she will spend the night at the Pokemon Center. While staying there, she receives as call and it turns out, it was from Ash... TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

"Ash?! I...um...ah... What's up?" Serena asked nervously...

"Hey Serena, I just want to let you know that I start a new journey in the Alola region." Ash answered.

"That's great!" Serena said.

The two of them talk about their journey and their achievements but when they out of stories to tell, the room turned into silence. Then Serena tried to change the subject.

"So...About the kiss...I just want to say-"

"Hey, I was wondering of you would like to visit Alola for a while if you have time?" Ash interrupted.

"Alola? Sure, I would like to visit there! I'm taking a break anyway." Serena said.

"Great! My Pokemon and all of my new friends really want to meet you." Ash said.

"So...About the kiss...I JUST WANT TO SAY I'M IN-"

"Oops, gotta go! My class is gonna start soon, bye Serena!" Ash interrupted again.

"WAIT, ASH!" Serena shouted. But it's too late, Ash already dropped the call. Serena started to wonder if Ash is trying to avoid talking about the kiss/confession because he just want them to become just friends. Serena then sighed. She then starts packing her things so she can get ready to leave Hoenn.

"I should buy some new clothes because Alola has a really hot climate." Serena thought. "I know! I'll ask my mom to bring me some." She said as she tries to call her mom. And in the end, she got her new clothes.

"Okay, I'm ready. Alola, here I come!" Serena said as she goes to the airport. 


	3. Chapter 2: A New Student

Chapter 2: A New Student

"Alright class take your seat, we have a new student here today." Professor Kukui instructed.

"Alright! A new classmate!" Kiawe said.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Mallow said.

"I would like to have a new classmate!" Lana said.

"I hope she's nice..."Lillie said nervously.

"Don't worry Lillie, she is definitely nice." Ash said.

"Do you know her, Ash?" Sophocles ask.

"Yeah." Ash answered.

"Alright, introduce yourself." Professor Kukui said.

Serena walk into the classroom with confidence but when the moment she make eye contact Ash, her confidence faded away and she started to blush and shake.

"Listen, don't be shy." Professor Kukui said.

"Right! Serena said as she finally regained her confidence. "My name is Serena and I'm from Vanville Town in the Kalos Region. I hope I can get along with all of you." She introduced.

"We definitely will!" Everyone said.

"Now Serena will be only a student here for a while, so make her feel welcome while she's still here. Alright, Serena. You will seat next to that kid over there." Professor Kukui said pointing at Ash. Serena was shocked that she will seat next to her long time crush.

"Um, sure..."Serena said blushing profusely while taking her seat.

"Hi, Serena. Long time no see!" Ash said.

"Hey, Ash..."Serena said still blushing.

"Is there something wrong?" Ash asked.

"No, everythings fine!" Serena panicked.

"Okay.."Ash said.

"Ash, Serena. Do you guys know each other?" Professor Kukui asked.

"Yes, we went to the same summer camp in Kanto when we were little. Then we traveled together in Kalos." Ash answered.

"I see." Professor Kukui said.

"So if that's the case, is she your girlfriend, Ash?" Mallow teased. Serena blushed harder and started to panic.

"No. She's just my-" Ash said.

"I see...No wonder why she started to shake on the moment when she saw you." Sophocles said.

'It's not what it looks like. I-"

"Alright, we get it. Now I'll be right back. Serena, why not get to know each other with everyone ok? Now everyone, no teasing got it?" Professor Kukui instructed.

"Ok." Everyone agreed. Then Professor Kukui left the room.

"Hi there, the name's Kiawe."

"My name is Mallow!"

"Mine's Sophocles."

"It's an honour to meet you, I'm Lillie.".

"I am Lana."

"I'm looking forward to have a class with you guys." Serena said.


	4. Chapter 3: Girls Sleepover

Chapter 3: Girls sleepover

It's lunchtime and Ash and his friends are eating together.

"So you're a Pokemon performer, Serena?" Lana asked.

"Yes." Serena answered.

"You're Pokemon are really adorable!" Mallow said.

"Yes, but I still don't want to touch them though..." Lillie said.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"You see, Lillie is scared to touch a Pokemon except for her Vulpix for some unknown reason..." Sophocles explained.

"I see." Serena said

"What place are you going to stay for a while, Serena?" Ash asked.

"I'm staying at a nearby hotel." Serena answered.

"Hey Serena, do you want to have a sleepover at my place?" Lillie asked.

"Sleepover?" Serena asked.

"Sleepover sounds fun!" Ash asked.

"Hold on, who said boys are allowed?" Mallow asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Kiawe asked.

"It's a GIRLS sleepover." Lana answered.

"Oh..." Sophocles said with disappointment.

"Sure, that's sounds fun!" Serena agreed.

"YEAH!" All the other girls shouted with excitement.

They then have a sleepover at Lillie's place and do regular sleepover stuff.

"Alright Serena, truth or dare?" Mallow asked.

"Truth!" Serena answered.

"Okay, do you have a crush on Ash?" Mallow asked smirkly.

"Ooooooo." Lillie and Lana teased.

"Well...I...uh.." Serena stammered.

"Now, before you answer, don't lie. Tell us the truth." Mallow teased.

"We want to know your relationship with Ash since you're childhood friends and traveled together once." Lana said.

"But-"

"Listen, we won't tell anyone. It's just between us girls, were friends after all!" Lillie said.

"Okay... I do have a crush on him..." Serena answered shyly.

"I KNEW IT!" All the other girls shouted in the same time.

Serena told the girls what happen in her relationship with Ash. Including the kiss of course.

"So you kissed him?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, I want to talk him about it but he always changes the subject." Serena said sadly.

Lana stood up and said "Alright girls, since Ash is so oblivious, it's about time we force him to spend some alone time with the girl that has a crush on him!"

"Wait, wh-"

"Yeah!" Lana interrupted.

"Wait, hold o-"

"I know a perfect place for a confession scene to happen perfectly." Lillie interrupted.

"Don't worry, Serena. We will make sure you talk about it with Ash and win his heart!" Mallow said.

"Thank you, guys." Serena said.

Before sleeping, the girls made a plan for the Ash and Serena to be together. First, they will have a date on the city and when the night comes, Serena will confess her feelings to Ash again.

"Good morning, Ash!" Serena said.

"Good morning to you too, Serena." Ash said.

"So...after school... Do you want to hangout in the city?" Serena asked while blushing profusely.

"Sure! It's been a while since we hang out together." Ash answered.

Serena's face is all red. "Um..that's great.." Serena said while blushing so hard. TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 4: The Confession

Chapter 4: The Confession

"Hey Serena! Check this out! Does this hat look cool on me?" Ash said while wearing a funny looking hat.

"Well, it's kinda cute." Serena muffled.

"This dress...It will look good on you, Serena!" Ash said while pointing at a wedding dress.

Serena blushed. "Hmm..I wonder if this will be the dress on my wedding day. Even better, the groom is Ash.." Serena said quietly.

"Hmm...Did you say something?" Ash asked.

"NOTHING! Hehehehe..."Serena muffled nervously.

The two then eat at a restaurant. Ash ate so much food that Serena laughed so hard. At night, they walk into an alley with fireflies where they can be alone together while Mallow, Lillie and Lana are hiding behind a neaby rock.

"It's time..." Lana whispered.

"Yeah.." Lillie whispered.

"Listen, Ash...I want to talk about the kiss!" Serena said.

"Um...Hey, Serena! Let's check out the ferris wheel!" Ash said while holding Serena's hand.

"Don't change the subject!" Serena said while pulling her hand away. "Ash, please...I think it's about time we talk about it. I also want to know why you're avoiding this subject."

"Before I answer that question, can you answer my question first?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Serena answered.

"Do you like me"? Ash asked.

Serena blushed so hard. "Yes." She answered.

"There you have it. It's just...I don't know what to do if a girl said she likes me." Ash explained.

"Well...Just say you feel the same way or not." Serena said.

"Okay, listen...I feel the same way.. But I'm not ready to date someone yet. I'm sorry. I like you, I do. But I promise that we will date once I'm ready." Ash said while looking at the ground.

Serena smiled. "It's fine...Atleast you like me..." She then started crying.

"Serena..." Ash said.

"I'm sorry... I just need sometime alone!" She then ran off.

"SERENA!" Ash shouted. The place then turn quiet that you can hear a pin drop. "I'm an idiot!" Ash said angrily while punching the ground and sighed. Mallow, Lillie and Lana came out of the rock and confront Ash.

"You idiot!" Mallow shouted while she slapped Ash. "Do you have any idea how Serena cares about you?!"

"Mallow, please stop!" Lillie said while grabbing Mallow's shoulder.

"Tsk.." Mallow groaned.

"I'm sorry.." Ash said looking at the ground.

But suddenly, they heard a scream. And it was from Serena. TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 5: I want to make a promise

Chapter 5 (Final Chapter): I want to make a promise

"SERENA!" Everyone shouted while trying to find Serena.

"Help! Somebody!" Serena shouted.

"Her voice is near there! Follow me!" Lana instructed. They finally found Serena holding on a branch underneath a cliff.

"Lana, everyone!" Serena shouted with relief.

"What happened?" Mallow asked.

"I don't know where I was going because my eyes are closed so I almost fell down this cliff. Thank Arceus there's a branch underneath here..." Serena explained.

"Well...We're just glad you're alright." Lillie said with relief.

"Here, grab my hand!" Ash said while pulling out his hand to Serena.

"Um, sure..." Serena blushed. She then grab Ash's hand and he start pulling Serena up safetly, but she was too big.

"I'll help you!" Mallow said while pulling Ash.

"Me too!" Lana said.

"Me three"! Lillie said. Mallow, Lillie and Lana start helping Ash to pull Serena back to safety. And a few tries, they finally did it.

"Are you okay?" Ash panted.

"Yeah..." Serena panted while blushing.

"Listen, about earlier. I want to work things out..."

"Um...okay, I'm listening."

"Okay...I think it's about time we get out of here. Lillie, Lana, let's go!" Mallow said while grabbing Lillie and Lana away from the scene. After the three of them leave, the place got quiet again...

"Serena..." Ash whispered.

"Yes?" Serena muffled.

"Let's kiss..." Ash said. Then the place quiet, AGAIN.

"WHAT?!" Serena shouted and then started to panic.

"I also want to make a promise as well..."

"A promise?" Serena asked.

"Like I said earlier, I'm not ready to date someone yet. But I like you... That's when I decided when we turn thirteen, we will go out." Ash answered (AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know Ash will be always ten, but this is my fanfic so I will make him able to grow up XD).

"That's fine by me, but... what's the kiss for? Now don't get me wrong, I don't mind us kissing but that's sounds not like you..." Serena explained

"Because I like you, duh." Ash chuckled.

"Well, okay then..." Serena blushed profusely. Then the two love birds share a beautiful long kiss (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Is it akward if you kiss so long?). After they kissed, Serena finally smiled and the two love birds laughed together. Then two days had passed and it's now time to Serena to get back to Hoenn.

"Aww, you're going already?" Mallow asked while doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, already?" Lillie asked sadly.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to catch up to my contest." Serena answered.

"Well, I hope you had fun here." Kiawe said.

"Come visit us anytime." Lana said.

"Yeah." Sophocles said.

"I will. Now Ash, don't forget your promise, okay?" Serena chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll never forget it." Ash laughed.

"I don't know... Ash can be forgetful sometimes." Mallow said while looking up and down to Ash.

"Mallow!" Ash shouted.

"Okay, fine." Mallow chuckled. Everyone laughed except for Kiawe and Sophocles.

"Um..what promise?" Sophocles asked.

"Well... It's just Ash promised Serena to date her once they turn thirteen." Lana explained.

"Lana, I told you to keep it a secret from others!" Serena complained.

"Oops! Sorry..." Lana said while covering her mouth.

Serena sighed and then smiled. "It's fine."

"WHAT?!" Kiawe and Sophocles screamed.

"Love...Ash, you finally hit puberty!" Kiawe laughed.

"To think Ash will have a girlfriend on the future.." Sophocles wondered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked.

Serena laughed. "Okay it's time to go now."

"Bye!" The others shouted. Serena start's to leave the group but all of a sudden, she kissed Ash. The group is shocked and blushed.

"Bye, everyone! And Ash, again, don't forget our promise!" Serena shouted while blushing so hard.

"I will!" Ash shouted. 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

20 years had passed and Ash and Serena dated and got married. And now, they are living in Pallet Town in Kanto and have a son named "Riyu." And now, he's gonna get his first Pokemon.

"Riyu hasn't wake up yet? I already made breakfast." Serena asked while placing two plates of toast on the table.

"No... But I can ask Pikachu to wake him up for you." Ash answered while eating a toast.

"Okay, thanks." Serena said. Then Pikachu waked up Riyu using thunderbolt.

"OOOOWWW!" Riyu shouted. His scream is so loud that he can be heard downstairs.

"Well, looks like he's awake now." Ash chuckled.

"Good." Serena said.

"What the heck was that for, Pikachu?!" Riyu asked angrily.

"Pika-pi pika-pi!" Pikachu answered angrily.

"Oh right! This is the day I'm gonna get my first Pokemon! Thanks Pikachu and good morning!" Riyu said as he climbed downstairs.

"You're finally awake, now can you please eat your breakfast." Serena instructed.

"Good morning mom, good morning to you dad. Sorry I overslept." Riyu laughed nervously.

"Good morning, Riyu. Now go do what your mother said, okay?" Ash instructed.

"Okay." Riyu said as he ate a toast.

"So had you picked which pokemon are you going to choose?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Riyu answered.

"Tell us." Serena smiled.

"It's a secret! You will find out once I got it." Riyu smirked.

"Alright." Ash and Serena chuckled. Later at the pokemon lab, he chose Charmander.

THE END _  
Author's Note: It's finally finished! Thank you for reading my first ever fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really sorry if I had wrong grammars though. But please expect for more amourshipping stories! :) 


End file.
